


The Number

by 2Loverz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Same old: Adam's in love with Tommy, but should he tell him? And if so, how to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Number

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tommy belongs to himself (and to Adam) and Adam belongs to himself (and Tommy). :p
> 
> Also: I think we have established english is not my mother tongue, so naturally, all grammar mistakes/typos are mine.

Adam didn't know when and how it happened and it certainly wasn't like he woke one morning and noticed it, it was more like it slowly creeped up on him; the realization that he might be, no IS in love with his best friend. He didn't spare a second thought on revealing his feelings to said best friend though, knowing there is the chance of it not going over well and he under no circumstances would risk their friendship and an a-class guitarist on top of that.  
  
  
But it certainly did not stop his mind from wandering around the issue whenever it wasn't occupied with work related stuff, and even if it was it still would drift off in little daydreams. What Tommy doesn't know won't hurt him, it still was a tad creepy; perving on your best friend and imagining doing god-knows-what with him.  
  
  
After a couple of days though, it was like Adam's brain got flashed with the idea how he could tell Tommy he's in love with him without telling him he is love with him. Adam was convinced this was the best (slash worst) plan he's ever had and he's had some pretty fucking brilliant plans -at least if you ask Adam- but this one tops them all (or could go horribly wrong).  
  
  
Not wanting to wait for another minute to pass he walked into his office and pulled his second phone from out of the deskdrawer; he always kept a second phone in case his beloved iPhone would call it quits.  
  
  
It wasn't long before he quickly had  typed something and clicked send; before he changed his mind and started realizing in how many ways this still is a great, but also bad idea.  
  
  
                                                                                                 ~~~  
  
  
One the other end of the town Tommy's phone went off, signalizing him he received a message. Smiling to himself and thinking it might be Adam who just was too lazy to quickly come over messaged him whatever he thought couldn't wait until they met again, but when he clicked on the screen he just saw a number and no name. Scratching his head Tommy opened the message.  
  
  
 _[unknown ID]: "hello"_  
  
  
He read the text and his eyebrows shot up, the number seemed familiar, but he had no idea where he had seen it before. When after a good minute still no name would emerge in his brain he put that idea aside and just thought someone must've mixed a number up; not the first time this happened. He put his phone aside, but when it beeped again and he saw it's the same number he wasn't so sure about that anymore.  
  
  
 _[unknown ID]: "i'm bored wanna talk"_ No dot, no comma, no questionmark- nothing. Was it a question or was it a statement?  
  
  
After considering for a moment what to do he decided to reply, he didn't have anything to do, so why not?!

 

 

_Tommy: "Hi. Sure. Who are you?"_

_[unknown ID]: "great you replied *smiley*"_ was all that came back.

 

They chatted for quite some time and Tommy tried a couple more times to ask the person's name, and everytime they either ignored it or found a smart way to avoid answering the question until said person at least spilled that he's a guy.  
  
  
The more they have been texting the less Tommy did care for getting him to tell him his name, perhaps because he didn't really care or because by the time their texting became something Tommy would've gladly spend more than his spare time with- nameless person or not.  
  
  
They have been texting for about a month, been talking about all kinds of things;  funny things, serious things, flirty things and yes, under the influence of alcohol he even sexted with whatever dude was sitting at the other end of the line; after which he had the intense feeling, based on the way they wrote he had a crush on him, which said man also admitted a few days later.  
  
  
  
  
 _[unknown ID]: "Tommy I'm in love with you"_  
  
 _[unknown ID]: "please don't hate me"_  
  
 _[unknown ID]: "I just screwed up didn't I"_  
  
 _[unknown ID]: "sorry"_  
  
 _[unknown ID]: "always knew I never should've told you"_

 

 

At first Tommy was a little shocked, but he's not dumb he knows things like that happen, that you can fall for people over texting, phone calls or e-mails. When the chemistry and all is right. He didn't mind at all, on the contrary he felt flattered. He wouldn't necessarily go that far to say the feeling is mutual, but he liked talking to the guy.  
  
  
  
  
 _Tommy: "No, no. It's fine. Just surprised I guess."_  
  
 _[unknown ID]: "*smiling face*_  
  
  
  
  
After that they never been really talking about it again.  
  
  
Until one night when Tommy suddenly woke up with the realization who this phone number belongs to.

 

"Adam!"

 

Adam once told him about this phone and gave him the number in case he'd have to make use of it so Tommy wouldn't wonder who it is, but Tommy never saved the number. Adam never mentioned it after that.  
  
  
After he calmed down a little he went to the mini-bar and made himself a drink, that is he took a large gulp right from the bottle. He really needed that right now.  
  
  
After the first shockwave ebbed he sat down, questions over questions run through his mind, and the thing he thought about the most was of course the sexting and flirting; "always knew I never should've told you"- how long did Adam have had this feelings for him?  
  
  
So many questions; Tommy took another gulp and if he wasn't careful he'd empty the entire bottle of Jack, but who could blame him. It's not every day your best friend tells you they're in love with you and choose some wild idea to tell you. But that's Adam, always careful not to hurt people he loves; he always was especially considering when it came to Tommy anyway. So, Tommy can imagine why Adam did what he did, he didn't want to hurt him. "Silly", he talked to himself.  
  
  
                                                                                                  ~~~~  
  
  
A couple of days later, when him and Adam met up for dinner Tommy definitely wanted to ask Adam about it, but didn't know how to approach the topic. He hardly could just tap his shoulder and be all like "You know Adam, I know you are the stranger that's been texting me for a couple of weeks now, and furthermore I know, that is I suspect, that this was your way to tell me you're into me, so, are you?"; but after all Tommy wanted an answer and try to get one from a fainted person- good luck! He had to find a more smooth way.  
  
  
Throughout almost the entire dinner Tommy's mind was racing about how to ask him until he finally simply asked, "Why?" while he put another bite of steak in his mouth and chewed like he didn't just drop a bomb. .  
  
  
Adam had no clue what Tommy meant, "What 'why?'".  
  
  
Tommy looked up at Adam and cleared his throat, "Why are you texting me all these things, pretending to be someone else?", he took a sip of his water, "I know this is your number". Tommy still wasn't sure if it's the right way or if should ask at all; screw that, he needed to know it, however, now that he did there's no turning back.  
  
  
Adam just gaped at him, fear written all over his face- his secret is out. When Adam looked like he would fall from the chair right onto the floor Tommy was at Adam's side in no time. He knelt beside him and looked at him, worry in his eyes. This was not what he wanted. He wasn't mad at Adam, which Adam couldn't know, he just wanted to know why Adam didn't just talk to him.  
  
  
"I'm sorry", Adam's voice nothing more than a whisper. Tommy immediately felt thrown back to the moment the guy told him he's in love with him and apologized.  "I never intended for you to find out, I just...shit...I don't know", Adam continued, his head hanging down like a useless limp.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Tommy", he said again.  
  
  
  
Tommy felt a little helpless, he just wanted to hug Adam and tell him it's ok and that he isn't mad, but Tommy being Tommy he did something entire else. He reached for Adam's face, grabbed it with both of his hands and kissed Adam. It wasn't sexual or lustful by any means, just a gentle touch of his lips to Adam's, meant to be comforting and silently telling him "It's ok, you don't need to be sorry".  
  
  
  
The confusion Adam felt, when Tommy reached out to hold his face between his hands is nothing compared to the confusion he felt, alongside the shiver running down his spine, when he was being kissed by his friend. Never in a million years he would've expected to feel those lips against his again after they stopped the on-stage kisses. He was happy to have Tommy in life as his friend, having Tommy as his boyfriend would've been too good to be true, but he knew he can't force such thing; so he made the best of it and tried to not let his feelings complicate their friendship. He did a good job until he had the idea with the phone number. If you had told him beforehand that this idea would indeed be one of the best ideas he has ever had he probably would've flipped you off. Yet here he is, sitting in a restaurant, Tommy kneeling beside his chair, his face in Tommy's hands and Tommy's lips on his; kissed by the man he loved so much.  
  
  
  
After Tommy ended the kiss he slowly pulled away from Adam, seeing that his eyes were closed he asked him to look at him, never once letting go of Adam's face.

 

"Adam", he said again "look at me, please", his voice almost pleading.  
  
  
  
When Adam opened is eyes he saw Tommy smiling up at him, his eyes sparkling. "Tommy...what...are you..." Adam didn't get to end the sentence before Tommy nodded, "Yes, Adam. Yes", he breathed and kissed Adam again, this time longer and deeper.  
  
  
  
Yes, this plan really was one of the best Adam's ever had.


End file.
